creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Somarinoa's Monster Gallery
A gallery of Somarinoa's drawn monster species. This is not even a fraction of a complete list of monsters which have had images drawn of them and eventually all monster ideas will hopefully get drawn. This is however all monsters which have had images already uploaded. Links to these places lead to articles dedicated to each specific species. Monsters denoted with a "†" indicate places which have gone extinct; however, very few if any monsters are considered canonically extinct in their respective universes. Undead species also do not count as extinct. With that in mind, despite the numerous They Rise zombie types that exist, they are not currently left here due to the idea that they are all still (generally Human) zombies. A Abatwa MS Sprite.png|Abatwa Afanc MS Woomera Sprite.png|Afanc Ahuizotl MS Sprite.png|Ahuizotl Amanitan MS Sprite.png|Amanitan Amurican MS Sprite.gif|Amurican No Image.png|Antlion Arbol MS Sprite.png|Arbol Assassquatch.png|Assassquatch Awwblin MS Sprite.png|Awwblin Aziza Official Art.png|Aziza B Baccoshell MS Sprite.png|Baccoshell BOT Black Orc.png|Black Orc Black Orc MS Sprite.png|Black Orc Blob MS Sprite.png|Blob BOT Blood Ooze.png|Blood Ooze Boblin MS Sprite.png|Boblin No Image.png|Breadfish Brutal Vermilingua MS Sprite.png|Brutal Vermilingua Buggane MS Sprite.png|Buggane No Image.png|Butter Strider Butterfly Man Concept.jpg|Butterfly Man Butterklamm MS Sprite.png|Butterklamm C Cargoshell MS Sprite.png|Cargoshell Carnoblossom Stage 2 & 3 MS Sprite.png|Carnoblosom Catbee MS Sprite.gif|Catbee No Image.png|Chaos Troll Coblin MS Sprite.png|Coblin Cordyceps Shotgunner MS Sprite.png|Cordyceps Shotgunner Coven Silent Hill Portrait.png|Coven Cullrus Concept Art.png|Cullrus D Daigoro Concept.jpg|Daigoro Blue Darkblin Walk Left.gif|Darkblin Water Bomber.png|Decapus Desert Digger MS Sprite 2.png|Desert Digger Domovoi Concept Art.png|Domovoi E Elfla Cyclops Concept.jpg|Elfla Cyclops Eye Bat Concept.jpg|Eye Bat Eyelament MS Sprite Right.png|Eyelament F Fangamander Adult Female MS Sprite.png|Fangamander (♀) Fangamander Adult Male MS Sprite.png|Fangamander (♂) Farleybeast MS Sprite.png|Farleybeast Featherguy MS Sprite.png|Featherguy Fibertooth Concept Art.png|Fibertooth Fliant Concept.jpg|Fliant Flyder Somarinoa Concept.jpg|Flyder Fobold MS Sprite.png|Fobold Forest Goblin MS Sprite.png|Forest Goblin No Image.png|Forest Troll G Galapa Official Art.png|Galapa Glubb MS Sprite.png|Glubb BOT Gobbla.png|Gobbla Grey Goo MS Sprite.png|Grey Goo H Reluctant Survival.png|Half-Zombie Hangman H MS Sprite.gif|Hangman H Hangman Z MS Sprite.gif|Hangman Z Harlequin Silent Hill Concept.png|Harlequin Helepolarva MS Sprite.gif|Helepolarva Erune Platform Sprite.png|High Elf Huizotl MS Sprite.png|Huizotl I Icikill MS Sprite.png|Icikill Infested Ukalonk MS Sprite.png|Infested Ukalonk J Jaguar Ninja MS Sprite.png|Jaguar Ninja No Image.png|Jelly Eel No Image.png|Jungle Troll K Kaijil Concept.jpg|Kaijil Kamapua'a Concept Art.png|Kamapua'a Kathy the Kitty Portrait.png|Kathy the Kitty Red Keesorok Flying.gif|Keesorok Killer Tomato Spore.png|Killer Tomato King Bear MS Sprite.png|King Bear Kirin MS Sprite.png|Kirin Kobold MS Sprite.png|Kobold Kodama MS Sprite.png|Kodama L Labortooth MS Sprite.png|Labortooth Trul Doll.png|Land Orc Lar'cie MS Sprite.png|Lar'cie Leisureworm MS Sprite.png|Leisureworm Vordathco Mordecai Doll.png|Lich Loper Silent Hill Portrait.png|Loper Loswothl MS Sprite.png|Loswothl M Manotaur Concept Art.png|Manotaur Maulrus Concept Art 2.png|Maulrus Merrow Hag MS Sprite.png|Merrow Milk Imp MS Sprite.png|Milk Imp Mud Dabbler Female MS Sprite.gif|Mud Dabbler Mud Dabbler Male MS Sprite.gif|Mud Dabbler N No Image.png|Night Goblin Nipping Bud Concept.jpg|Nipping Bud O BOT Orc.png|Orc Ovinnik MS Sprite.png|Ovinnik P Pandol MS Sprite.png|Pandol No Image.png|Peanut Butter Minnow Peeper Silent Hill Portrait.png|Peeper Pelagipus MS Sprite.png|Pelagipus Piercer Silent Hill Portrait.png|Piercer Pink Lemonade Panda.png|Pink Lemonade Panda Play Doctor Portrait.png|Play Doctor Plush Red Panda MS Sprite.png|Plush Red Panda Prickly Cargoshell MS Sprite.png|Prickly Cargoshell Q Quoak MS Sprite.gif|Quoak R Red Savior Concept.png|Red Savior No Image.png|River Troll Rocket Lizard Concept.jpg|Rocket Lizard No Image.png|Rugged Troll S Sadderanha MS Sprite.png|Sadderanha Sasquatch MS Sprite.png|Sasquatch Scarfer Cluster.png|Scarfer BOT Scarwood Goblin.png|Scarwood Goblin Scrambler Silent Hill Portrait.png|Scrambler No Image.png|Sea Troll Seareaper MS Sprite.gif|Seareaper Sekerias MS Sprite.png|Sekerias Severed Hand DS Sprite.png|Severed Hand Sharktopus (Diakatan) MS Sprite.png|Sharktopus Silveranha MS Sprite.png|Silveranha Skeletal Ninja DS Sprite.png|Skeletal Ninja Skeleton DS Sprite.png|Skeleton Skruba Concept.png|Skruba Sladybug MS Sprite.png|Sladybug No Image.png|Slippery Sheen Slitherfolk MS Sprite.png|Slitherfolk Smug Concept 2.jpg|Smug Snow Cone Panda MS Sprite.png|Snow Cone Panda Spoadt MS Sprite.png|Spoadt Squelch MS Sprite.png|Squelch No Image.png|Squishfish No Image.png|Stepping Stonefish BOT Stone Troll.png|Stone Troll Sucking Face Silent Hill Portrait.png|Sucking Face Sugar Plum Panda MS Sprite.png|Sugar Plum Panda Surfbug Concept.jpg|Surfbug Syrilloid Hamster Concept Art.png|Syrilloid Hamster T No Image.png|Thirsty Worm Thumper Silent Hill Portrait.png|Thumper Tikoloshe MS Sprite.png|Tikoloshe Torngasuk MS Sprite.png|Torngasuk Troglodyte Spearman MS Sprite.png|Troglodyte Trumpet Dragon MS Sprite.png|Trumpet Dragon U Ukalonk MS Sprite.png|Ukalonk Upset Burger MS Sprite.png|Upset Burger V Vicejaw Concept 1.jpg|Vicejaw "Triclops Spider" W Werelociraptor MS Sprite.png|Werelociraptor Werewolf MS Sprite.png|Werewolf Albino Werewolf MS Sprite.png|Werewolf (Albino) Whirling Blade Chmmra MS Sprite.png|Whirling Blade Chmmra Wild Labortooth MS Sprite.png|Wild Labortooth No Image.png|Wretch X Y Yibimin MS Sprite.png|Yibimin Yosei Official Art.png|Yosei Z Zobold MS Sprite.png|Zobold Zombie White MS Sprite.png|Zombie White Category:Galleries Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Illustrated Monsters